


A slight misunderstanding

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Marco just found his boyfriend in bed with other man. To Ace was this the worst looking moment Marco could have come in. It only keeps getting better.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179
Collections: We love Sabo with his memories





	A slight misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 “Will you look at this.”

"Will you look at this-yoi." He actually didn't know what else to say. The words had just flooded form his mouth without his consent. Marco was feeling all kinds of emotions. He just found Ace in bed _with another man._ Their limbs were all over each other. He would almost call it cuddling.

The other man had blond shoulder length hair and big round green eyes with a burn scar on his face. Well actually his whole left side. He forgot to mention they they were both half naked. He also looked around Ace's age. This didn't look good at all.

He felt angry, sad, hurt and confused, but somewhere deep down he knew that Ace had been too good for him and knew that this would probably happen.

Ace sat up so fast in bed that it looked like it hurt. "Wait Marco! It's not what it looks like." Ace cringed inside. That sentence actually made it worse than it looked like. But he had to say something! Marco just looked so _hurt_.

Sabo began to laugh beside him. "Pff, you actually said that. Holy shit, I can't." Marco and Ace both looked at Sabo. Marco didn't think it was funny at all. He send a harsh glare at blondie, but it didn't seem to effect him.

It came up to Ace that the situation still hadn't been cleared. "Marco, this is Sabo." Ace said as if that was suppose to explain everything.

Marco really didn't want the name of the guy Ace just slept with. "Did you even tell him about me?" Sabo asked.

Ace realized that he hadn't. They had only been dating for a month. "Oh shit, I didn't. Marco, this is Sabo. He is my brother."

Marco didn't look like he believed Ace. Ace didn't blame him. He had talked Marco's ears off about Luffy, but not Sabo. Sabo hadn't come up in any of the stories. He couldn't bring himself to do so back than. But now Sabo was alive and well...this happened.

"I kinda thoughts he was dead until last night and uhh I found him, then punched him, after that I confirmed that he really is Sabo and than we fell asleep. And that brings us to this lovely morning were you found us in this very compromising position what definitely not is what it looks like."

Sabo got out of bed, walked up to Marco and held his hand out that Marco hesitantly shook. "Yeah, I'm Sabo. I'm the voice of reason and the smartest out of my dumbass reckless brothers. I wasn't dead but suffered from amnesia. Last night I regained my memories. I heard you were my brother boyfriend." He introduced.

"Yeah, I am-yoi." At that Ace also got out of bed. Marco couldn't help but look for similarities to confirm the brothers fact. Sabo had different coloring foralmost everything. He was paler, blond and had green eyes, but Ace and Sabo did share the same sort of body type, wavy hair and they were around the same length. Don't get him wrong. He had seen foto's of Luffy so he could see that Sabo and Luffy shared the same round eyes and face.

Marco couldn't believe how much and how less they all looked like each other, but he couldn't deny the similarities. "I'm Marco, I'm indeed Ace's boyfriend." You could hear Ace let out a sigh of relief that he still had that special position in Marco's heart. "It's nice to meet you-yoi."

Marco looked at them both. "You two should get dressed. Maybe after that we can go back to the Moby."

"Of course. It's my duty as Ace's brother to share as much embarrassing stories about him." Ace chocked on his own spit.

"I'm gonna make you wish were actually were dead if you do that Bo."

"You better start running than Ace." Sabo gathers his clothes quickly in his hands and ran out of the inn with Ace hot on his tail and Marco following them.

And that lead to the news covering them. 'Marco the Phoenix chases after two hot half naked men.'

It was safe to say that no Whitebeard and revolutionary could hold a serious conversation with those three men.


End file.
